


Remmy Makes a Mistake 3: This is the Chapter what’s got Pegging in it, you see?

by zorotokon



Series: ZTG Requests [4]
Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Collars, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorotokon/pseuds/zorotokon
Summary: The night had been long and full of pleasures for Remmy, but it had come to an abrupt, if pleasant, end. Whisked away into the dawn by his (business) partner, the sheep once gain finds himself deep in the dens of depravity. This time, though, it looks like he won’t be the one getting his dick wet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With greatest pride, and deepest pleasure, the Zorotokon Law Firm and Production Society is proud to present: Your lewds.

The sand beneath my hooves was warm, the sun in the sky was blazing merrily, and the breeze coming off the ocean made everything all right. This was just how I’d always pictured it, quiet, soothing, serene, and filled with hot babes. I was there with my girlfriends, three ewes, Dawn, Tawny, and Crystal. Cute and thotty all. The assistant mayor was cooing some sweet nothings into my ear. Her twin, Tawny, was rubbing my arms, lathering the bare skin up with suntan lotion. Crystal, my newest paramour, was almost as large as me, and was slurping on a red Popsicle with aplomb. She was getting dollops of sugary goodness all over her wool in a familiar Jackson Pollock-esque display that she did whenever she wanted to suck on something else that was long and sticky.

We were at Palm View, and as far as I could tell, we had the beach to ourselves. Wicked grins had overtaken the twins as the pulled at my trunks, revealing my growing boner to their enthusiastic attentions. Crystal handed me a drink, the cold condensation feeling great against my hooves. I took a sip and my head spun, reveling in the ice cold slush going down my throat. The ewes giggled at my reaction, and skipped to the ocean. There they played in the surf, giggling and flashing me glimpses of skin.

A greasy fox appeared in my peripheral, naked as the day I first met her. She put a paw on my side and I scooched over letting her lay beside me. Her fur was surprisingly soft and silky, nothing like how it looked.

The fox reached out and traced the tips of her claws along my dick. I laid back, enjoying the stimulation. The chair was big and fluffy and white, and we were lying on Al. His own red rocket was sticking out in front of me, nearly as long as mine, but a lot wider. My head was at a height with his, and his furnace breath on the side of my face made me want to only snuggle deeper into his form. Half pillow, half blanket, with a dick to rival mine, everything I could ask for in an alpha.

Annie was to my left. She was rubbing lotion into my thigh, I looked over to see if the ewes had given it to her, but they must have wandered off. They must have taken my trunks with them too. Annie’s touch was gentle, but her pawpads were rough. They mixed with the slickness of the lotion to make me shiver. Ozzy was in front of me, spreading Al’s legs.

The hyena grabbed our alpha’s dick and put it next to his in a frotting pose. He gestured to me and I happily brought my back hooves against them. Ozzy took them in his paws and rubbed them back and forth on his and Al’s dicks. My front hooves were suddenly soaked to the wrist, my left hoof having found its way into the front of Annie’s crotch. I was rubbing at her slit, eliciting moan after moan from the aardwolf.

I looked to my right, my arm was hooked around Charlie, beyond a big black wolf was rubbing back and forth on it, letting it slip into her vagina when she saw I was watching. There was a warm fuzziness on my dick suddenly, like I had wrapped it in a muffler.

On it was two entwined stoats, licking at the shaft, tickling at the tip. The male was humping me, his precum letting him lube his entire body. The female was masturbating furiously, squeaking each time her clit bumped against me.

Then, in front of Ozzy, leaning over me, taking up all my vision, was Wolter. His musk was overpowering, like beer and sawdust, and hot sand, and it only got more intense as he leaned close. Our lips met. I was pushing into him, and he was engaging just as passionately, our tongues wrestling for dominance. I explored his mouth, my tongue slipping over his sharp teeth, each one a tantalizingly dangerous point.

I wanted to close my eyes, just enjoy the moment, but I couldn’t look away, not from him. Not from that look he was giving me. We didn’t have to break our embrace for him to reach down and touch my hole. He slipped in two claws, and brought them apart, stretching me open for him. I bleated into his open mouth as he found my prostate, then his fingers were gone, replaced with a hot, hard rod that was like nothing I’d ever felt.

He was so much smaller than me, but that feeling filled my entire being. It was impossible to concentrate on anything else. The world blurred in front of me; that sweet aardwolf dick, and those enrapturing eyes, and the pack pleasuring me drifted together, and then floated off. I was left alone in a warm, black abyss.

My eyes didn’t want to open. I wanted to go back to sleep. I wanted to get back to that beach, with the ewes and the pack, and Wolt, and-

I shot up in bed, my heart suddenly pounding like a drum quartet falling down a flight of stairs. I just had a wet dream about the pack, starring Wolter, a guy. I’m not sure which part of this whole thing freaked me the fuck out most. The pack being there, all the pack mind you, the fact that I was being fucked by a guy, or the metaphorical abandonment of my past by the ewes running off.

Yah know, I think the part that freaked me out the most was that I wasn’t actually freaked out by any of this. I SHOULD have been, but I wasn’t.

I let myself fall back into bed, my arms wide.

“Oof.”

I froze, then groped beside me, my questing hoof finding a large mass that I had definitely just backhanded. I pulled back the covers to find a bleary-eyed Pandora rubbing her arm where I had whapped her. She looked ravishing, even without her makeup. Wait that came out wrong. Goddamnit, Remmy, you didn’t even actually say it at all, and you’re worrying about it. You’re a fucking loser, you know that, right?

“Good morning,” she mumbled, her voice husky from sleep.

“Morning,” I replied. She closed her eyes and snored softly. She was either asleep, or pretending that she was, and I didn’t care to wake her. I scooched away, and sat up.

I was surrounded by red walls, a white rug, and crimson stained furniture. The whole aesthetic made me think I was inside a giant sequoia. This was also clearly not my room, had she taken me back to a hotel? The nightstand was beyond Dora, but I spied a picture of a smiling tiger family on it. So we were either in a hotel with a very strictly defined clientele, or this was Dora’s bedroom.

A large part of me was going insane. Inner Remmy was running down the corridors, banging pots and pans together, and just really not taking this well. The part that actually got to make the decisions, however, was being ruled exclusively by my bladder right now. So I got up to find a bathroom.

Dora’s house wasn’t actually a house, but rather a very nice apartment in a high-rise somewhere halfway between Pack Street and downtown. She looked like she had a roommate, but he either wasn’t home, or was very good at hiding. When I did return to Pandora’s _boudoir_ , the tiger was sitting up, and she waved at me as I entered.

“Last night was,” I started, then paused, unsure of how to continue.

“Step one,” she finished for me, her smile demur.

My return smile was equally withdrawn, although in my case you could probably just have called it sheepish. “What’s step two?” I asked.

She flourished her paws in the air as she announced in a grandiose voice, “We expand your world.”

I don’t think I liked the sound of that.

 

“So when you said expand my world-”

“Yes?”

“You really meant expand my asshole.”

“Pffft, you’re disgusting, Remmy, butt yes.”

I was laid out on the edge of Dora’s bed, legs spread wide so that the big tigress could kneel between them. She had two fingers inside of me again, but was placidly rotating them, bringing them in and out only to apply more lube, instead of giving me a proper finger blasting. Rarely, a claw would hit my sweet spot and I’d buck upwards, my body yearning for more of that feeling of filling warmth I’d had when cumming the past two times. She seemed satisfied only after minutes of this torturous edging.

“Alright, ready for the next part?” she asked, giving me a playful squeeze on the cheek as she almost, but not quite, removed her fingers. I nodded.

“Just as long as the next part is where I cum.”

She gave me a devilish grin, and pulled out a string of anal beads. She doused it in lube and inserted the first into me. Compared to her finger, it was ungraceful and rather unappealing, but with each subsequent larger bead I stretched a little more, and could understand the point by the third. She stopped at the sixth ball, looking back and forth between it, my asshole, and her fist, concern clearly present.

“Dora,” it wasn’t meant to be a quiet pleading, but that was certainly how it sounded, “please stop _teasing_ me.”

“Ooh, if that’s how you want to play it,” she smirked again, letting a menacing purr slip out, “then that’s how we’ll play it.” She began pulling at the beads with a measured hand, extracting each one with an agonizingly, yet delightfully, slow pop. My breath had caught in my throat when the biggest one reached my hole, and the rest just gave a wonderful coming down feeling that made my dick twitch and my eyelids flutter.

I felt something cold, slick, and big press into me, and then slide past my prostate. It was tantalizingly close to stimulating it, but lust turned to worry when the sliding sensation did not stop within a few seconds. A quiet, “Oh, wow,” emanated from my partner when my hole was stretched once again, accommodating something even larger than the beads.

“Ah, what-” I tried to sit up, but the movement caused whatever was in my asshole to shift, sending a duo jolt of pain and pleasure through both my dick and my spine. I laid back down, gathering my courage and concentration, before asking, “What did you just put in me?”

“Um, a butt plug,” she said, not even sounding convinced with her own fib.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“Because you have basic empathy skills and can tell when someone’s lying?”

“Technically true, but what aren’t you telling me?”

“Oh!” she sounded relieved that that was all I was worried about, “it’s just the size is a little on the me side, rather than on the you side.” She held up a package. It was a chimera plug with the shaft of a horse, the knot of a wolf, and the soft spined texture of a jaguar. It looked longer than my arm.

“Is that life size?”

“Oh, dear god no!” Well, THAT put a load off my mind, “It’s probably about size and a half.”

My head jerked up and I instantly regretted it. Now that I knew what it was, and the size of it, it felt like it was reaching into my throat. Every movement I made sent a wave of pleasure to my dick, and a wave of pain to everywhere else.

“If you’re intention was to keep me still, you just had to ask.”

“A fringe benefit,” her voice was farther away, I didn’t dare crane my head to find her, “but really it was to sate my own curiosity.” She reappeared in my vision, wiggling something gold and shiny. “Even I’ve never been able to take that thing in one go, and it just popped right in you, no fanfare.” She looked a little disappointed, like I had somehow let her down, “You didn’t even moan.”

She disappeared again, and a felt a pressure around my hole. “Deep breaths,” she said, attempting to sound reassuring, “I’m taking it out now.”

“Aw, and we were just, AH!” She pulled at the base, causing the knot to rub at my hole. Just that part was so big it hit my prostate, dragging the rest along with it as she pulled. If I had the strength to grab my dick, I would have exploded right then and there, but my arms were useless taffy thanks to the same reason I wanted to cum. She pulled the rest out, examining the butt plug in her paws like I had magicked it smaller so I could take it. “-Just getting to know each other,” I finished through panting breaths.

She giggled, then lifted me bodily, flipping me onto my stomach. “Support yourself a little,” she instructed, and I somehow found the energy to prop up my butt with my knees. With my face down in her pillows, and my ass up in the air, I was reminded of a song. To be fair, though, when I had first imagined an encounter with the titular position, there were several slight, but key differences.

My asshole was freezing now that it was empty. That plug must have really done some damage to leave me gaping like that.

“Numbing lube,” she said to my unasked question. “Now take a deep breath,” I did, “and let it out slowly.” As I was blowing, I felt my ass being penetrated again, but this was a very different feeling. It was warm, and a tiny bit squishy, with the smallest amount of give as I clenched around it. It was nothing like the hard silicon from before, or her fingers, but it was still good. Actually, no, it was better.

I looked behind me, and, as suspected, Pandora’s hips were inching their way towards mine, a couple of black strips on her thighs and hips indicating that she was responsible for this.

“Pegging,” I said, the words accompanied by a low moan from her.

“Yes,” she replied, “now don’t freak out.” Why would I freak out? It’s just a huge pred putting a giant, very realistic, sparkly dildo in my ass and fucking me with it. Nothing to freak out about there. Then she slipped a collar around my neck.

The movement behind me stopped, and the world hung like a chandelier after its cord was cut.

“So,” I began, “Do you want me to move back into you now, or…”

“Oh, Remmy!” she breathed a huge sigh of relief, “Thank you for being okay with this.”

“Um, what am I supposed to be okay with?”

“The collar,” the two words stumbled out of her mouth, tripping on her confusion.

“What about the collar?”

“It’s on you?”

“What, does it not match my eyes?”

She shook her head, and thrust into me, blanking my mind for a moment as she gave me that golden dick. We didn’t have to speak again as she continued fucking me, sometimes dragging it out and in so slowly I thought I would melt. Sometimes pumping up the pace so much that our hips slapped together in rhythm, each hit accompanied by a ‘Whap!’ of our bodies meeting, and a bleat from me as the strap-on attacked my insides, pounding on my previously virgin walls.

My hooves crept closer to my dick with every thrust, I was so close, and maybe even their rough touch could do it for me this time. I wrapped them around my dick and jerked, but it was a fucking rude comparison to the experiences I’d so recently enjoyed.

“Hey!” I jumped as Dora suddenly shouted at me. The movement forced myself onto her shaft, throwing her off for a second. She grabbed my hooves and pulled them away from my dick saying, “No playing with yourself, this is a learning experience.”

I reluctantly let go of my erection. I had been so close to finding my favorite spots, I must have been just about to cum when she had stopped me. She started thrusting again, each hit to my prostate bringing another wave of excitement and ecstasy. I began to hump back into her when she met me, increasing my pleasure and giving me something to do rather than just lay there and get fucked. My hooves were roaming aimlessly across the bed, grabbing at blankets, or tapping each other.

“Here, let me help you with that,” she grabbed my hooves once again, and brought them around my back. I held them still as she looped a ribbon around them, tying them together. “How’s that?” she asked.

It did prevent my hooves from wandering, but it wasn’t actively restrictive. “I can live with it.”

“Not turning you on?”

I shrugged, “I guess I’m not into bondage.”

“Oh, that isn’t bondage, little lamb,” I heard a click directly behind my neck, and saw a lead going from my collar to her paw. I can’t say I liked the expression she had adopted, but the entire aesthetic of a big predator female with a strap-on and your leash had a certain appeal. Then my whole body was jerked upward by her jerking on the lead. I arched my back and bleated out in surprise. My dick twitched wildly as she ground into me, rotating her hips with her thrusts, hitting a new spot deep inside me each and every time.

I was gasping for breath as she let slack into the leash, then immediately pulled me back, whipping my body to and fro like a fish on a hook. Her hips were so far onto the bed that I was practically sitting on them, and my mind was going blank with each pull at the collar and each thrust with her dick.

One big paw came down and slapped my ass, causing me to gasp out in pain and delight. Her claws barely clipped at the flesh, but the blow was delivered hard enough to draw pinpricks of blood where they did. She lifted me up with her free paw, still pulling me back by the collar, and got onto the bed, never once letting the dildo slip out of my ass. She sat down heavily, letting me fall with her, sending a shock up my spine as our hips connected.

She was so concentrated on fucking me that she looked like she was in her own little world, her thighs working like a bunny’s. Each of her thrusts up had enough force to lift me into the air, then her paws on my hips would slam me back down. The collar and leash flapped about wildly as we fucked, both long forgotten.

“Ooooh, fuck, Dora,” I managed, any more complex thought lost in a coital haze.

“Just a little more,” she whispered through clenched jaws. Her thrusts became uneven, yet each came with more force than the last.

She roared, a long, snarling sound that was more anger than pleasure, and pounced up at me. I was pushed back onto the bed, but in a feat of dexterity I will never repeat, I pirouetted on the strap-on mid-air to land facing up. I was pinned beneath her, and she was fucking me like an animal gone savage.

Her expression was a mixture of anger, pain, and pleasure, and mine must have been similar, as she slammed her lips into mine, not even bothering with the pretense of a kiss and just attacked me with her tongue. For the second time in the act I couldn’t breathe. My cock was thumping at her stomach each time her hips met mine, and the sensation of the whole thing was just too much.

She pulled away for a second, catching a single breath. Then she went for my neck, her teeth sinking down into my flesh with a snarl.

“DOOOORA!” I screamed as I came, my hot seed shooting straight into her chest, splashing off her breasts, coating both of us in seconds. She thrust one last great time into me, her body shivering, her teeth still buried in my flesh.

My mind was blank, my hips were raw, my arms were numb, and my legs were exhausted. Dora probably didn’t feel much better. We both just lay there, gasping for breath, her on top of me. Her huge arms and belly formed a cage around me, or rather, more a blanket now. I moved my head against hers, and she pushed back into me, a deep rumble of a purr escaping her now relaxed visage. A single perfect moment to end a most singular perfect fucking.

After what had to have been a half hour of just lying there, listening to the other breath, we reluctantly parted. Her fur and my short wool came apart with some trouble, my cum having glued us together. She rolled off me, clearly not ready to speak yet. I slipped my bonds and checked my shoulder. Her bite would leave a mark for days, but she hadn’t actually broken skin. My ass still hurt from where she had slapped it, and there were tiny rivulets of blood there, but the wounds had already closed. I lay back beside her, situating myself in the crook of her arm to steal some of her body heat.

“You really got into that,” I finally muttered, running a hoof through her fur.

“You did too,” she replied, wrapping her arm around me so she could return the favor.

We just lay like that for, whispering sweet nothings and complimenting the other’s sexual prowess. Then her phone chirped and she forced herself up.

“What time is it?” I asked.

“Eight.”

“Oh, fuck,” I forced myself to at least a sitting position, my ass barely supporting me, my hole throbbing with each second.

“Wait,” she said, putting a paw against me, “You’re in no condition to be up and about.”

I smiled at that, “Thanks for the concern, but I have work in a couple hours.”

“Oh,” she nodded, understanding, “can’t quit your day job just yet.” Then she grinned and got up, stumbling a little as her legs remembered that they were for standing on, not just fucking sheep. “Although, with that performance and the take from last night, I think it won’t be too long before you will be able to.” She finished with a wink.

“What take?” I asked.

She gave me a quizzical look, then realization dawned on her face. “Oh, shit, I didn’t tell you about that, did I?”

“Dora, we haven’t said a word to each other that wasn’t sexual banter since we woke up.”

“Ha, ha! You’ve got me there.” She found her purse and rummaged through it, pulling out her wallet and counting out some money. “Forty, forty five, fifty! There, your cut.” She made to hand me the cash, then placed it on the night counter as I mimed reaching for my wallet. I had no idea where my wallet, or for that matter, my clothes, even were.

“So, am I whore now?”

“Not technically,” she said, not meeting my gaze, “not yet at least.” My eyes grew wide as she seriously answered the joke. She caught my face and laughed, “Don’t worry, that money is clean.” I looked at her paws that were covered in lube, pre, saliva, and a little blood. “Legally clean,” she said, hiding them from me.

I rolled over, letting the cool air hit my aching ass. “So what’s my cut from then?”

“Oh, I sold your cum filled condoms on my store’s website, with a selection of tasteful pictures in an online gallery for an additional fee.” She came up behind me and rubbed at my lower back, “Technically your cut is $76.45, but I’ll buy you breakfast someplace fancy and we’ll call it even.”

I felt her hot breath on my cheek as she leaned in close. I caught her eye and for a moment it looked like she wanted to say something, but then she pulled away. A frown flashed on her usually cheery face, but it was gone in a moment.

I couldn’t think about anything else for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This is the 4th incarnation of the RMaM 3. Yes the others sucked, and not in the good way.
> 
> also I wrote something with my oc, it's less gud, so it's on pastebin, it's short and silly, read if you want, I won't judge if you don't https://pastebin.com/BmZJ1S2Z


End file.
